Shepperd: Hunt to Mexico
by BROSMP
Summary: Jenny runs the risk of being blamed for Benoit's death when all evidence points to her so Gibbs and Jenny flee to Mexico where they start to feel their passion again and they learn about an operation between the CIA and NCIS, called Shepperd while Gibbs tries to have Jenny back in his life. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Bestofrafa

Prentess's universe.

**Shepperd: Hunt to Mexico**

**Have a god read, r&amp;r**

Jenny was sat in the studio of her father, staring at her Glock on her desk, as she sipped her bourbon and massaged her temple in anger, after finding Rene Benoit at her home, thinking that if the gun was loaded, she would have shot him for sure, but she didn't tell that to Gibbs.

The phone rang and Jenny saw that someone sent her a video. Frowning, she opened the video. Trent Kort's face appeared, with cold eyes shining at the camera, as if he could see her.

"Cherrie, this is my last warning: Stay away from the Lodestone operation because things will end badly for you."

And the video ended there and Jenny erased it. She didn't care for his operation, she wanted revenge. Jenny got up from the chair and walked to the window, discreetly opening the curtain and watching the street. There was a dark car from the agency there, but she couldn't identify who was inside, but she was almost sure that it was Gibbs or someone from his team, watching her by the former gunnery's orders.

Jenny formed a plan in her head and made two calls. The first was to Rene Benoit.

"Benoit? I want talk to you, choose a place where we can have privacy." Then she called her driver Merlin to come get her.

Jenny wore her red coat and tucked her Glock in her lower back, glancing at a picture frame that showed he father dressed in his uniformed with a younger Jenny, smiling. Jenny's eyes burned, thinking how much she missed him. She then turned away, walking to the door with narrowed eyes and then got into the car.

"To where madam?" Merlin asked and she gave him the address of a bar that wasn't far from the pier where she would meet with Benoit.

As the driver drove, Jenny looked back and saw that the car from the agency was following them from afar and Jenny prepared herself mentally for what she was about to do.

After entering the bar, Jenny saw the car stop nearby, but no one came out and she walked toward the back door and left the bar, catching a taxi to the pier. And there, next to the yacht was Rene Benoit, wearing a coat and dark trousers, smiling. Jenny kept her face emotionless as she walked towards him and the man didn't try to hide the look he gave her body, up and down.

"I'm glad that Madame director accepted my proposal." He said referring to the protection service, kissing both her cheeks when the redhead stopped in front of him.

Jenny struggled with the disgust she felt with the kisses of her father's killer, but he controlled herself.

"I didn't accept it, Mr. Benoit, I told you that we would talk." Jenny replied coldly and Rene was surprised for a moment, before leading them into his yacht.

Rene took off his coat, walking to Jenny who was sitting on a bench that was out there in the deck. The night was dark and quiet.

"Can I offer you a drink?" He asked, putting his hands over her shoulders, brushing his fingers across her collarbone as he removed her coat causing outrage in Jenny.

Jenny shook her head and stood up, asking:

"Did you kill my father?"

Rene's eyes widened in surprise, but Jenny didn't believe him.

"No, I didn't kill him, it was suicide, remember?" The smile he gave her was false.

Jenny stepped back and said:

"Wrong answer, La Grenouille." And she pulled out her gun, pointing it to him.

"You won't kill me." He said, unfazed and Jenny narrowed her green eyes, keeping the gun pointed to his forehead.

"What makes you think that?"

"You wouldn't risk losing your position as director of a federal agency."

"The only reason that led me to my post was my desire for revenge." She replied coldly and he added:

"And you wouldn't risk going to jail and not seeing Agent Gibbs again."

Shocked, Jenny opened her mouth, but said nothing. Gibbs. Reaching there had cost a life beside him and, if she ended being arrested, she wouldn't be able to see him again or be free and she wouldn't bear seeing his deception.

But she didn't low the gun, still confused and someone came up behind her, grabbing her by the neck and with the other hand, concealed with a glove, held her hand around her gun. Jenny looked back and saw Kort's face and then he squeezed her hand over the trigger, shooting La Grenouille.

The noise of the shot and something falling into the sea woke her from her stupor and Jenny broke away from Trent Kort, running to the grill of the yacht and looked down, but there was nothing there. Jenny turned to Kort, who was holding her Glock and she shouted angrily:

"What did you do?"

Kort laughed at her and said:

"Me? It was your hand holding your gun, Cherrie."

"You pulled the trigger!"

"What difference does it make? You would shoot him one way or another."

Jenny shook her head, for the first time without words. She wasn't sure if she would shoot Rene Benoit when he put Gibbs in the conversation. Jenny's eyes were livid with rage and she advanced towards Kort.

"Give me my gun."

But he threw her Glock in the water before she could reach it and Jenny grabbed his wrist, twisting it, surprising Kort, who screamed in pain and then he slapped her across the face, his ring cutting her lip and Jenny stepped back, feeling the taste of blood.

"You bastard!"

"I warned you to stay away from our operation."

"The Lodestone is over, La Grenouille is dead!" She said, ignoring the pain.

Kort massaged his wrist and walked toward the Yacht ladder to disembark. He then said coldly:

"The Lodestone is not over yet. Good luck, director. Pray that they won't find your gun." And he left, disappearing in the wharf.

Jenny breathed deeply several times and grabbed her coat, her fingers trembling as she hurried to leave the yacht, not wanting to stay there a moment longer, now that the yacht was a crime scene and she thought about his daughter, Jeanne Benoit, who was almost her age. She knew she should go back to the bar where Merlin was waiting and she thought about her lost gun. 

**TBC**

**What do you think? I promise it'll be a Jibbs story with sweet moments. Leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Jenny entered the bar by the back door, her heart skipped a beat, seeing Gibbs sitting at a table with his cell phone and his face was worried. When Gibbs saw her, his face was relieved, his eyes finding her greens with his blues, darkened with something that looked like the passion he felt for her in Europe, scanning her body up and down, before his blue eyes went hard in anger and worry with her disappearance and stubbornness and Jenny held his look.

When McGee told him that Jenny wasn't at the bar, Gibbs had put aside his boat and drove to the bar, worried with his redhead boss and former agent and lover. Since the meeting with Rene Benoit , he feared that Jenny would do something wrong, having seen her pointing the gun at her enemy or that something could happened to her, he didn't trust Kort.

Gibbs walked towards her without smiling, his eyes still hard and he grabbed her by her elbow, thanking that the bar was half dark and sat her in the corner table without much finesse.

"Hey!" She protested angrily with the way he was treating her in public while he released his grip on her elbow and she massaged it. "What's gotten into you, Agent Gibbs?"

"Why did you run from your driver security?!" He exclaimed, sitting in front of her, as angry as she was, his face tuning red by angry and seeing the confusion on Jenny's face, he said:

"After a while, McGee entered the bar and realized that you weren't here then he tracked your cell phone. He told me and when we traced you, you were already returning here. Where were you?"

"I believe it is none of your business. And stop sending agents to follow me." She replied coldly, not looking at him, still thinking about what had happened.

Jenny remembered the sound of the body falling into the water and she didn't know what she was feeling with the end of her revenge, besides the fear. Fear of being arrested and afraid of losing Gibbs, more than she had loose in the path, with the 'dear John letter' and 'no off job'. She wondered if it was too late for them.

"You are the director of a federal agency, damn. You can't go around without your security detail Jen!" He said loud, ignoring some customers that turned to the couple.

He couldn't understand what always got in Jenny to run from her security details, making all the agents worried, going after her.

She raised her eyes to tell him something that could piss him because she loved arguing with Gibbs but didn't liked the way he shout with her to everyone heard, when Gibbs then noticed that her face was pale and she had a cut on her lip. Gibbs felt angry for who did that to her, seeing her bruised lip, remembering the times that he had his lips over hers.

"Jen, what happened to you?"

She shook her head, feeling that her voice would betray her if she said anything, thinking in disgust about La Grenouille's kisses and Kort's slap and her eyes started to burn and Gibbs looked deep in her green eyes and Jenny raised her chin, saying coldly:

"I'm not going to cry if you're expecting it."

"I never thought you would." He replied.

Gibbs stood up, going to her and sitting down beside Jenny, passing his thumb gently over the cut, forgetting about his anger to take care of Jenny.

She hissed in pain and tried to pull away from his touch, but he didn't let her go, putting a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't just the pain in the lip that made her want to get away from him, but also because his touch reminded her of kisses shared in Marseille, London and Paris.

Gibbs picked up his drink, the glass cold, and placed it over her lip to prevent swelling, worried about Jenny as he ran a quick look over her body, looking for any more injury. Surprise with the act, she looked him in the eyes and Gibbs said, sincerely:

"You are my partner, it's my duty to take care of you."

"Jethro, I'm not your agent anymore, I'm your boss." Her voice was low and gentle, knowing that Gibbs always had the effect of calming her.

He said nothing, continuing to press the cold glass on her lip, his hand on her shoulder massaging her lightly and he smelled her French perfume, missing her.

Gibbs knew something very bad had happened, but knowing that Jenny was as stubborn as he was, he didn't press the matter, relieved that nothing serious had happened to her, beside the cut on her lip.

"You went with your gun?" He asked in a low voice, wondering if she had fought, while his hand went from her shoulder to her head side, brushing a red wick from her face, keeping the cold glass on her lip.

"Yes." She said, knowing she could never lie to him.

Gibbs's hand lowered to her inner pocket from her coat and found nothing there and when his hand travelled to her lower back where she used to carry her gun, his hand brushing on her bare skin and making Jenny shiver and she pulled his hand away and Gibbs frowned, confuse and wary.

Jenny thought about her Glock under the water and realized that there was no way back anymore and accepted what happened because in the end, La Grenouille got what he deserved and she had killed him together with Kort.

Jenny put her hand over his, gently lowering the glass on the table and Gibbs watched as the redhead closed her coat around her body and stood up, kissing his the top of head, her heart hurting and she said:

"Good night, Jethro."

"Night, Jen."

And he followed Jenny with his eyes, seeing her straightening her coat and throw her red hair over her shoulder, leaving the bar toward the dark street, and he make sure she got in the car with Melvin.

Gibbs sighed, taking the glass where her lips had been seconds ago and took a sip of the beer. Damn day she had said that there wouldn't be any off job, he thought. Sometimes he had the impression that things between him and Jenny wouldn't get well and it scared him.

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

**Jeff-Halleluja**

**TBC**

**I hope you liked and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I hope you like and leave a review. Have a good read.**

"Jennifer Shepard? You and your major team are locked in the building under the investigation of Rene Benoit's death." Fornell announced, entering Jenny's office, accompanied by two members of the FBI.

Jenny got up from her chair, trying not to show the shock on her face, as she removed her SIG and badge from her pocket.

Jenny was now sitting in one of the interrogation rooms, waiting her turn. That morning had started normal and then she and the MCRT ended locked inside the building by the FBI. Jenny took a deep breath, leaning back in the chair, trying to think of something to calm her and she remembered about Gibbs. He and some of his team members had been interrogated and she didn't know if he'd still be in the building or had been released.

"Now it's your turn to be interrogated, my name is agent Todd Langer."

"Director Jenny Shepard."

One of the FBI agents entered the room closing the door behind him and depositing a folder on the table, sitting in front of the redhead and Jenny felt she wasn't going to like him, as he stared at her green eyes. The agent had short blond hair and brown and cold eyes.

"Right now, the FBI is rifling through your house."

Jenny stared at him in surprise and then got angry, imagining the FBI rummaging through her personal stuffs.

"My house? Why?"

"Because the gun that killed Rene Benoit and was found in the water is a Glock 9mm. And we didn't find your personal gun in your office and at home."

Jenny, who had held her breath, tried to smile at him and said:

"If you're searching for my gun, you could have told me. I handed it to Rene Benoit the night he visited me."

"And who can confirm this?"

"Special agent Gibbs." She said with a firm voice and she looked to her former lover toward the dark glass, though she couldn't see him.

Outside the interrogation room, Gibbs and Fornell watched agent Langer interrogating Jenny and Fornell turned to Gibbs.

"She handed the gun to Benoit?"

Gibbs took a while to reply, having flashes of the night she had pointed the gun at La Grenouille and then handed him the gun. But Benoit had returned and then Gibbs found Jenny at the bar hours later, without her gun. Gibbs prayed that Jenny hadn't done anything stupid that could jeopardize her further.

"Yes."

Fornell looked at his friend, knowing that this wasn't true, due the delay to respond and said, in a tone of concern:

"Gibbs, your director will have a lot of difficulties to get out of this."

Gibbs felt his heart sink as he returned his attention to the interrogatory and said seriously:

"She's my partner and I'll find a way to help her get out from this mess." Looking at the blond agent, Gibbs frowned at the questions he asked Jenny. "Tobias who is agent Langer?"

"Todd Langer joined the FBI 3 years ago after returning from Europe. He and his team are working with me and my team. Why?" Fornell asked curiously but Gibbs just shook his head, still looking at the interrogatory. Something about that agent let him suspicious.

"According to some of your agents and Trent Kort, from CIA, you've been running an operation against Rene Benoit for a year."

Jenny felt hatred for Trent Kort, remembering him making her pull the trigger and then slapping her, a low blow against woman.

"Why?" Agent Langer asked, clasping his hands over the table.

"Rene Benoit was a dangerous arms dealer." She raised an eyebrow at him, wryly and he smiled coldly.

"And you're the director of NCIS, Benoit had nothing with the Navy."

"He killed my father." Jenny replied quietly, but her green eyes were narrowed, staring at the man in front of her in hate.

The agent opened the folder, reading it and then he said:

"Madame, your father killed himself twenty years ago, it's what is on your record."

"He didn't kill himself. He had no reason to want it!" The redhead said in a warning tone.

He ignored her, getting up and walking across the room to stand behind Jenny and he said close to her ear, with folder in hands:

"Colonel Jasper Shepard was accused of accepting a bribe."

"He would never do that!" Jenny had her hands into fists, her fingers turning white with the grip as she tried to control herself.

The agent smiled as he continued to talk, putting the folder in front of her, showing the photos of Benoit's body being pulled from the water and Jenny stared at the picture for a moment, watching the pale and almost decomposed body in disgusted and she closed the folder. She couldn't prove that Kort was there because all the evidence pointed to her and Jenny closed her eyes for a moment. Langer put his hands on the back of her chair and said:

"I guess it was hard for him to see his career sinking for being caught and then he looked at the gun and finding the easy way out."

"HE DIDN'T KILL HIMSELF!" Jenny rose from her chair, feeling her blood boil as she faced the agent in her front, which didn't appear to be intimidated.

"He killed himself, and then you came to NCIS, joining Gibbs and using him to get to the top and have your revenge!"

PLAFT!

Jenny gave him a punch in the nose and Langer, caught by surprise, stumbled backwards and hit his back on the window's glass, bringing a hand to his nose that was broke and bleeding. Jenny was breathing quickly as she stared at Langer, her green eyes getting moist with which he spoke of her father and Gibbs, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of him.

"BITCH!"

He regained his balance as he moved toward her, still holding his nose when the door opened and Fornell entered, holding Langer's shoulders, preventing him from reaching Jenny as he looked at the damage of his nose and Gibbs went to Jenny, pulling her by her arm, before she move forward Langer again, and sitting her in the chair.

"Jen, you crazy?" He asked in a low voice, his blue eyes cold and Jenny stared at him, colder.

He had enjoyed the deserved punch she gave him but he was worried about the trouble she had gotten herself into.

"I learned from the best..." She replied with her jaw stiffed and Gibbs released her arm and her eyes shone. "He was talking about my dad!" She hissed.

Gibbs grabbed her hand that was red from the punch she gave in Langer, running his thumb over it and massaging and for a minute she managed to control her breathing under his warm touch.

The emerald eyes stared into his sapphire eyes in a mute communication, saying that both would do anything to solve that problem and she put her hand over his.

"Are you okay agent Langer?"

"This bitch broke my nose!"

"Agent Langer! You can't call the director that!" Fornell rebuked him, angry.

Hearing the name Langer called Jenny, Gibbs dropped Jenny's hand, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on her forehead with affection, over her fringe, all very fast and he headed toward Langer and Jenny's green eyes flashed to the FBI agent while Gibbs pointed a finger at his chest, his eyes as cold as his voice:

"If you call the director bitch again, I myself will break you into pieces."

And Gibbs pushed him before leaving the room angrily, slamming the door.

"Agent Langer, the doctor can take a look at your nose." Fornell said, as he led the agent to the door.

Langer turned to Jenny and said, almost with a smile despite the pain:

"You'll be arrested for assaulting a federal agent."

Fornell cast a rueful look at her, before saying:

"Director, unfortunately due the investigations, you will be suspended from your position as director, Leon Vance will assume and I want you to wait here because we still have a few more questions to ask."

And Fornell left and then Jenny collapsed in her chair, burying her face in her hands as she thought about the trouble she was. A sob escaped from her red lips, imagining herself being arrested and for a moment, she wanted Gibbs to be there with her in the interrogation room, even if they were going to have a fight.

Outside, after Langer went to the hospital, Gibbs pulled Fornell to a corner, his eyes watching Jenny with her face hide and he felt shattered, seeing her alone, before turning to his friend.

"Fornell, I want to see Jenny's folder."

But Fornell shook his head in denial.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, but I'm not allowed to show you."

"Ducky said the FBI didn't let him see the body or the photos of Benoit." The agent said, with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

Fornell sighted:

"Because this is the FBI'S case, and not the NCIS's."

"Damn Fornell, there's something wrong here!" Gibbs said, punching the wall beside him, feeling frustrated with the lack of information.

"Gibbs... It's not only the FBI that has evidence to incriminate the director. Trent Kort told me Benoit called him before he died, saying that Jenny Shepard had a meet with him."

Gibbs ran a hand over his face, having the confirmation that Jenny was with La Grenouille before meeting with him at the bar. _Oh Jen,_ he thought, looking at the redhead in that room, his blue eyes intense.

"What will you do, Gibbs?" Fornell asked, seeing that Gibbs was watching the director by the through the glass.

Gibbs took a deep breath and turned to the man and said seriously:

"My team and I will do everything to help Jenny get free."

"Gibbs, you know she will be arrested for assaulting a federal and then because Rene Benoit's death." Gibbs just stared at him and he continued: "Do you think she killed him?"

"She is innocent." Gibbs said, his eyes intense. For him, there was something else that happened that night that Jenny didn't tell him. "Fornell, I think that night, there was another person with Benoit."

"Kort? This is hard to believe, he has an alibi."

"CIA is covering him! Jenny can't be arrested!" Gibbs exclaimed annoyed and desperately, trying to think of something that Jenny could use to get rid of that problem. He didn't want to lose anyone else whom he cared about.

"Jethro, I believe you, but FBI won't believe in this story..." Fornell paused and then, on behalf of their friendship, made a decision: "You need to take her from here."

Gibbs looked at Fornell, surprised with his friend and sighed, running a hand on his face as he was beginning to think of a plan.

"Do you think you and your team can figure out who killed Benoit in a week?"

"A week?"

"It is the maximum time I can lie to FBI. I have some agents that owe me favors and they can help."

Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder in thanks.

"I'll find a way to get her out of here this afternoon."

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

**The script-Breakeven**

**TBC**

**So, did you like? I hope yes and send reviews, comments or suggestions, they are important XD. Next chapter Ziva, Tony and the team will appear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**R&amp;R please.**

Gibbs left the interrogation room and then took the elevator, finding his team waiting in Abby's lab, all them looking tired and nervous from that morning.

"Gibbs!" Abby went to him and hugged him. "Tell me that the director won't be arrested!"

Gibbs pulled away from her and saw the looks of Ducky, McGee, Tony and Ziva on him. Tony was still resentful with Jenny for what had happened between him and Jeanne and had his arms crossed, looking at his feet. Ziva tried to stay calm but you could see that she was worried about her friend, while McGee and Ducky looked anxious and worried.

"Did she punch an FBI agent?" Ducky asked and Gibbs nodded, making Abby lead a hand to her mouth and say:

"Damn, she rocked!"

"She didn't rock Abbs, she is going to be arrested soon because that idiot, agent Langer denounced her." Gibbs said with a hard stare.

Ziva walked to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, staring at him deeply.

"Gibbs, what is the evidence that FBI has against her?"

"Her personal weapon, the operation she ran, our testimonials about her obsession and finally, a conversation recorded by Kort."

Ziva stared at him a little more, before looking away and starting to walk in the laboratory and McGee put a hand to his forehead, feeling sorry.

"I shouldn't have told them about her pursuit."

"You told them the truth." Gibbs said, pulling a chair to sit in the evidence table while the others sat too.

Tony then sat down and said, with a sincere and concerned voice:

"I was upset with the director, but I don't want to see her arrested."

Gibbs found his green eyes and nodded, agreeing.

"What will you do, Jethro?" Ducky asked worriedly, looking at his friend and Gibbs sighed tiredly.

"For me, Jenny didn't kill La Grenouille that night, there was someone else in that Yacht with them."

"Trent Kort, boss?" Tony suggested, remembering angrily that he almost died because the agent from CIA, but Gibbs shrugged:

"According to Fornell, Kort has an alibi for that night."

"And you believe that?" Ziva asked incredulously. "Kort has been playing with us for months!"

"Abby, did you shut down the lab cam?"

"Yes Gibbs."

Gibbs took a deep breath and then said seriously:

"Fornell also believes that Jenny didn't kill him. He'll give me time to take Jenny away from DC." He then looked at his team and continued: "What we are about to do is going to be risky so I want to know if any of you will help me."

One by one, the five raised their hands, first Abby excitedly and waving her hand in the air, followed by Ducky who remained calm despite the concern with the woman he had seen grown up in NCIS, McGee still feeling bad with testimony, Ziva showing loyalty to her first friend in America and finally Tony, his eyes shining like when he was ready to protect someone of their team and Gibbs smiled satisfied with his team and their sense of loyalty.

"We're a family, Gibbs." Abby said, smiling too. "Jenny is like our mommy."

"Let's help Jenny out of this." Tony said looking at his friends and the seven joined their hands one over the other in a grip:

"How will you take her out the room without being caught?" Ziva asked frowning and McGee replied:

"Today at 15 pm, we'll have a fire drill. With people walking through the corridors in big groups, we can take her out from there and the cameras will be switched off."

"But there will be an FBI agent in front of her door." Tony reminded him and McGee and Abby sighed.

Gibbs closed his eyes, pressing his nose and then said, reopening his eyes:

"I can ask Fornell to switch places with him at the right time. I just need to see how I can take her to Mexico."

"I have a friend who has a jet. He can take you two to the Mexico's border." Tony suggested, picking up his phone and searching for the number.

"And from there I can ask Frank to pick us up." Gibbs said. "Good job DiNozzo. Fornell will give us one week, delaying the investigation, but Jenny has to leave now or she'll be arrested today by Langer."

"And what will we do Gibbs?" Ziva asked, referring to when the two oldest leave the country.

"While I'm in Mexico, DiNozzo will be the team leader. DiNozzo and Ziva, I want you to investigate everything about Rene Benoit and look for evidence that the FBI might have missed."

The two agreed, looking to each other, smiling and Gibbs continued:

"Ducky I want you to try to access La Grenouille's body again. McGee, I want you to trace all calls from Jenny, Benoit and Kort's phone and be responsible for our communication and also I want you to investigate about the FBI agent, Todd Langer. Abby, Fornell will try to send Jenny's Glock and I want you to recreate the crime scene."

"Ok Gibbs."

"I want all of you being careful, okay?" He asked, glancing at his team, not wanting to lose any more of them.

"Ok." They promised, as they prepared to put the first part of the plan in action.

Gibbs then called Tony and Ziva and said:

"Tony, I need the jet at 16 pm. Ziva, I need you to go with me to Jenny's house to do her bag. We need to be careful because FBI will be following us."

When Gibbs left, Tony turned to Ziva and put a hand on her shoulder. The Israeli looked surprised and the brunette said:

"Take care, Ziva."

"I'm carrying my knife." She replied smiling. "Take care too, Tony."

After running from a FBI car, Gibbs and Ziva arrived at Jenny's house in Georgetown and rushed to her room. While Ziva grabbed her clothes and personal items and put them in a suitcase, Gibbs wandered through Jenny's bedroom, remembering the times he had been there when he was her boss. He sat in bed and felt her perfume there among the pillows, a floral and French perfume mixture and for a moment he lay there among the cushions, looking at the ceiling. On the bedside table was a picture of her and her father and he smiled as he sat up and opened the drawer, seeing several papers and small objects.

Then his eyes stopped on a picture that was there, the photo that was his, when he photographed her in Serbia and then a year ago he gave to her, before leaving to Mexico. He took the picture, passing his finger on Jenny's smiling face, remembering that week that they were recovering in Serbia and enjoying their time together. In the back of the photo, he saw that Jenny had written something there, recently and Gibbs felt his heart beat faster, thinking how much he wanted to be next to Jenny again:

_The only Jethro's object that I still have._

"Gibbs? I finished."

Gibbs nodded, keeping the photo with him and went to the hall with the suitcase. They saw that there was nobody watching them and went to the car, going to Gibbs's house where he made his briefcase and pulled out a spare gun for Jenny, knowing that she would need. Ready, the two got into the car and rushed to the Navy Yard and along the way, all he could think was that he needed to get to Jenny soon and take her from the building. 

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah..._

_We must stand together_

**Nickelback-When we stand together**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you for the reviews, this chapter will be sweet, so have a good read and leave reviews.**

It was just before 15 pm and after talking with Fornell about the shift change, Gibbs went to the interrogation room, casting a cold look at the agent that was there, before entering.

Jenny was still sat in the same chair from before, with one hand supporting her head, looking tired. Next to her there was a bag with coffee and a snack probably left by the FBI, but she hadn't even touched it. Hearing the door opening, Jenny looked up and her voice was hoarse:

"Jethro, what are you doing here?"

Gibbs walked to her and bent down to be in the same level as the redhead and he brushed a strand of her hair that loose from the ponytail, smelling her French perfume and Jenny felt a chill on her skin, feeling his touch.

"Jen, I came to get you away from here."

Jenny frowned, looking at him confused.

"Explain yourself."

"We know that there weren't only you and La Grenouille on that yacht. Fornell will help us to get you out of the building and delay the investigations." He paused and looked deep into her eyes, seeing the shock on the redhead's face. "We're going to Mexico and Tony and the others will try to get evidence to help you."

"Trent Kort." Jenny said with a sigh, remembering the night on the yacht and Gibbs felt his blood boil, thinking that the CIA agent had given her that cut on the lip. "He squeezed my hand on the trigger, but we can't prove that."

"We'll find a way." Gibbs said with a serious voice, touching her lips painted in red where some months ago was the cut Kort gave her, and Jenny pulled his hand away.

"Jethro, we can't leave the country, we'll both end up arrested." She replied, shaking her head in horror at the thought of Gibbs being arrested with her.

Gibbs stood up, giving her a slap on the back of her head and getting a menacing look from Jenny, who rubbed her head.

"I'm still your boss Agent Gibbs!"

But he ignored her.

"Jen, I won't let you be arrested!" He exclaimed angrily, looking at Jenny, who sighed and asked:

"Even if I accept to flee, how would we do it?"

"Tony got a jet to take us to Mexico's border and from there, Mike Franks will take us to his house."

"It has everything to go wrong."

"It's our best option. I've done your suitcase with Ziva and we have the passports that we use in Europe." He replied, looking at his watch. They still had ten minutes left.

Gibbs pulled a chair and sat down beside her and Jenny asked curiously:

"Jethro, why are you doing all this?"

But he just shook his head, wanting to wait until the go to Mexico so they would be able to talk about their feelings for each other, because he was sure that Jenny still had feelings for him, but she didn't want to admit. He would give one last chance to Jenny because he still loved her, but if she didn't want it, he would try to forget her when the mission was over.

Gibbs leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers and his hot breath hit Jenny's face and she closed her eyes feeling her face flush with the proximity, wanting to be able to close the distance between them and kiss him. No matter how much she denied, she knew her mind, body and soul wanted Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but that moment wasn't the most appropriate.

When she opened her eyes and met him and saw his eyes shining with an affection that she saw only a few times and Gibbs asked:

"Tell me Jen, will you go to Mexico with me?"

"Yes."

Gibbs raised his face, kissing her forehead and stood up, taking her by the hand and lifting her and then the door opened, but no one came in. Gibbs motioned to Jenny and the redhead picked up her purse, and the two left the room. Fornell had his back to the door and was talking on the phone purposely and they saw that the fire drill had begun because the hallways there were empty and the red lights were flashing.

The two went to the stairs where they could hear the other agents' voices that were in fire drill, on the top floors. Careful not to be seen by anyone who might be there, they managed to reach the garage where they found Ziva in the car, flashing the headlights at them. Gibbs led Jenny to the back seat and then entered in the car.

"Shalom, Jenny." Ziva greeted, smiling at her friend and Jenny smiled back.

"Shalom Ziva."

"Did you speak with Tony?" Gibbs asked Ziva, while the brunette stepped on the accelerator.

"Yes, everything is ready."

Jenny looked at the back window, watching the building, now far, lost in thoughts about what would happen from now on and Gibbs put his hand over hers, reassuringly the redhead and Jenny gave it a light squeeze.

While driving, Ziva noticed a black car following them and Gibbs and Jenny lowered their heads in the backseat while Gibbs put a hand on her back, holding her down to avoid being seen. Ziva stepped on the accelerator, cutting the front of a truck that ended up crossed in the middle of the road, preventing the other car to follow them.

In twenty minutes the three arrived in a shed with an airstrip where a jet was waiting for them, with Tony and his friend. Ziva got out while Tony grabbed the two bags and Gibbs then turned to Jenny, taking her hand and handing her something heavy. Jenny frowned and saw the gun.

"Jethro...?"

"You may need a gun, you never know." He said seriously, staring at her, before opening the car door and getting out, reaching out to Jenny, who put the gun in her waistband and took his hand, leaving from the car.

Tony walked toward them and took off his sunglasses and introduced them to his friend.

"Boss, director, this is Brad, he will take you to Mexico's border."

The dark haired man smiled at the couple, shaking their hands. Jenny then turned to Tony, biting her lip and then she said:

"Tony, about the operation I put you-"

But Tony interrupted her, placing a hand on her shoulder and saying:

"Relax Jenny, I'll overcome it. Worry in going to Mexico with Gibbs and leave the rest to us."

"Thank you, Tony." She said surprised, but smiled and he winked to her as he gave a pat on Gibbs's back.

"Have a good trip, boss."

"Thanks DiNozzo, and take care of the other for me." He said, returning the pat on the back.

Ziva and Jenny hugged, wishing good luck to what each would do, and then Ziva gave Gibbs a little hug.

"Shalom Gibbs."

"Shalom Ziva." He replied, returning the hug.

Ziva went to stand next to Tony and the brunette wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as they watched the couple boarded the jet.

When the jet took off, Jenny did something that Gibbs didn't expect, she leaned toward him and brushed her lips on his cheek, kissing him and leaving a red mark there.

"Thank you, Jethro." She said softly, finding his sapphire eyes before laying her head on the seat and closing her eyes.

Gibbs smiled, leaning back in his armchair and closing his eyes as well, knowing they had a few hours before arriving in Mexico.

Hours later, Gibbs woke up and it was dark outside and he heard Brad's voice:

"Agent Gibbs? We'll be landing soon, you better wake the woman."

Gibbs looked to his side and saw that both had fallen asleep holding hands and Jenny's head was sprawled on his shoulder. For the first time in months he could see her face relaxed and Gibbs ran his fingers across her face, brushing away the strands that loose from her ponytail, not wanting to wake her. But he tilted his head to the side, getting inches from her face and called gently:

"Jen? We're almost there."

The redhead muttered something as she began to wake up, feeling that she had relaxed wherever she was leaning. She felt the warm from Gibbs's body, seeing how close they were and she blushed, relieved that was dark while she disentangled from him and smiled. Gibbs smiled back stretching in his seat, ignoring the urge to pull Jenny to himself, turning to Brad and asking him about the landing. Jenny ran a hand through her hair, combing the strands and redoing the ponytail when Gibbs leaned to her side and said:

"We're going to land soon."

"Mike will be waiting for us?" She asked, turning to Gibbs and he confirmed.

"In two hours we'll be at his house."

"We did it." She said, looking deep into his eyes.

"We did it." He nodded staring back at her and both put their seat belts.

In half an hour they had landed and were inside a car with Mike Franks, going to Baja.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

**Avril Lavigne-Innocence**

**TBC**

**Did you like? The next will show a new stage of their relationship in Mexico. Leave reviews, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for the reviews, they made me happy. How I said, this chapter will show a new step in their relationship in Mexico and the Rate is M and Mike Franks will appear and have a talk with Gibbs. I hope you like and leave reviews. Have a good read. **

When they reached Mike's house in Baja, it was midnight and the only lights were the light reflecting in the sea by the moon and the lamp from the house. Exhausted, Jenny and Gibbs grabbed their bags as they followed Mike, who was already aware of all the events, to the front door, opening it and giving space for the two get in. The house was simple, with a lounge, kitchen, bathroom and two small bedrooms and Mike took them to the room next to his, opening the door and showing the inside where there was a bed, a wardrobe and a desk.

"Gibbs, ma'am, I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to get another bed." The elder said, rubbing his chin as he looked at the couple and Gibbs said:

"No problem, Mike."

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Jenny said smiling, seeing that the bed was not a problem as they could reach an agreement.

Mike laughed, admiring the redhead and seeing why his best friend wasn't able to forget her. She was stunning.

"Stay as long as you need."

"Thanks Mike, but I'll only stay for two days. Jen, take the bed and I'll take the couch from the living room."

Jenny frowned at him as he came and put the bags in a corner and Mike retired to the kitchen.

"Jethro, I thought you were going to stay." She tried to hide the tone of disappointment, unable to imagine herself in Mexico without Gibbs, with only Mike as a company.

Gibbs put his hands on her shoulders, staring at her in the dim light of the room.

"Jen, I'll stay these two days to make sure that you'll be alright and then I will help the others with La Grenouille's case" Gibbs didn't want to go, but he needed to help his team and not raise suspicions from the FBI.

Jenny sighed, turning away from Gibbs as she went to her bag and opened it, glad Ziva have done her bag, finding her perfumes and moisturizers there. Jenny grabbed a change of clothes and turned to Gibbs.

"Do you mind if I take a shower before you?"

Gibbs denied as he took a clean shirt from his bag and removed the current one, throwing it into a corner and Jenny raised an eyebrow when she noticed that he had the same physical from nine years ago, if not better, with his hard abdomen and biceps twitching as he dressed the shirt. Jenny felt her heart beating faster as she remembered the time when those same muscular arms involved and leaned her on his chest.

Jenny realized that Gibbs stared her with a smirk and Jenny blushed, before rolling her eyes and going to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Gibbs shook his head, still smiling as he left the room and went after Mike, glad to see the effect he still had in the redhead.

On the balcony facing the sea, the salty breeze was blowing and Mike was sitting on the white coffee table he had there, drinking his beer, leaving two more bottles for his guests. Gibbs pulled the chair and sat down beside his friend, taking his bottle and toasting with Mike, while giving a sip and he stared at the sea.

"I missed this, here." Gibbs said, referring to Mexico where he spent time with his friend, building things in the day and drinking in the beach at night, in a quiet routine.

"And why don't you come back here, when you solve this case?" Mike asked, missing his friend and the great reforms he had made in his house.

Gibbs was quiet for a while because in the last few weeks he had been thinking about retiring from NCIS and returning to Mexico because he felt he had done all he had to do in the agency, prepared his team and put many bad guys in the jail. With the complicated relationship between him and Jenny, he wanted to get away to be able to think about their choices and lives but even far away, he would keep an eye on her.

But with the recent events, he had to put the idea aside to resolve this case and if he and Jenny fix their relationship, he would try to convince her to come with him to Mexico or find another way.

"I thought about it Mike. " Gibbs finally answered and Mike smiled.

"There will be always a place for you and the madam."

Gibbs nodded and Mike looked at him, with his wise eyes as he crossed his legs and put them over the balcony. He liked Jenny, but didn't want to see her breaking his probie's heart again.

"After all you have suffered with the letter and her rejection three years ago, you're doing all this for her, why?"

Gibbs sighed, putting his hands behind his head and slapping himself and remembering that months ago he had lost an opportunity with her because he wanted revenge, saying 'no' to her.

"Jen is special, I still love her and the things she makes me feel. So that's why I'm protecting her, because in Paris she always took care of me."

"When you married Stephanie, you were trying to forget the madam, weren't you?"

"You know I was." Gibbs replied, annoyed. "I don't feel proud for marring her because she remembered me about Jenny, Stephanie was nice."

"But you made her happy that year in Russia." Mike reminded him and Gibbs nodded, remembering the redhead with curly hair and the walks and dinners for two in front of the fireplace.

"Yes. But all the time Jen was beside me, haunting me and reminding me what we had in Europe. Stephanie went mad when I called her 'Jenny' in bed."

"She likes you, probie, we can see by the way she looks at you." Mike said, remembering when she had called him when Gibbs had an accident and the way she looked at him the whole way to his house. "Maybe she needs an incentive".

"I'll make one last try and if she doesn't want it, I'll try to forget her. There isn't an agency between us now." Gibbs said, knowing that it was the last chance he would give and praying that everything between he and Jenny went right before he return to DC.

"That's why I've always been against women in the agency." The oldest reminded him and they both laughed.

"Chauvinists."

Gibbs looked back, being invaded by Jenny's scent and seeing the redhead with her hair falling below her shoulders and wearing a flowered robe that fell to her mid-thigh, leaning on the door, smiling.

"Madame." Mike said winking at her.

Jenny went to them, sitting in Gibbs's armrest chair, and Gibbs handed her a beer.

Jenny thanked him, her fingers brushing on his, picking up the bottle and she took a long sip, getting surprised looks from the other two. Without realizing it, Gibbs put his hand over her bare thigh and Jenny felt confused with all the 'no's' and 'yeses' exchanged in their relationship, but comfortable with his touch without removing his hand, feeling him gently drawing small circles there.

"Talking about redheaded and drink beer, facing the sea. That was your Margarita Safari, Jethro?" Jenny asked amused.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Mike laughed.

"It was me who reformed Mike's whole house, Jen."

"She's funny, probie..." Mike then turned serious and asked: "What do you intend to do tomorrow?"

Jenny's eyes met Gibbs's, frustrated by not knowing what to expect from that investigation that his team was doing.

"We need to understand what happened that night when La Grenouille died." Gibbs told Mike and turned to the redhead. "Jen, I need more details."

The redhead sighed, straightening up in the chair and Gibbs withdrew his hand, watching her green eyes. Jenny said she had called La Grenouille as Gibbs left her studio and arranged a meeting with him after dodging McGee in the bar. She angrily told the way he smiled at her, removing her coat and that she hadn't believed when he denied killing Jasper Shepard and pointed him her gun. Finally, Kort appeared behind and shot La Grenouille and gave her a slap on the face.

"I swear that Kort will regret for slapping you." Gibbs said in a threatening voice and Jenny felt better, drinking her beer and smiling at him. Gibbs, thinking about the details of the crime, asked: "La Grenouille seemed surprised to see Trent Kort?"

"I don't know, I was distracted when Kort pulled the trigger behind me and I didn't see when he was shot and fell into the sea." Jenny replied frustrated with herself.

"Probie, there's something that doesn't fit." Mike said, frowning as he replayed the story. "If the Lodestone served to lift the dealer, why kill him?"

"Kort said Lodestone isn't over yet, right?" Gibbs asked Jenny and she confirmed. "Maybe they're trying to lift another arms dealer. I'll ask McGee to search about it."

Jenny finished her beer when Gibbs said seriously:

"Jen, while you're here, you will be watched and you can't go out by yourself. Kort or the FBI may come after you."

"Jethro, I understand your concern, but don't expect me to be locked all day here." She sighed annoyed, kissing the top of his head and wishing them good night and entering.

Gibbs sighted and Mike said:

"You never liked taking this type of orders too. Take her to the zoo tomorrow morning, it'll be good for her."

"Night, Mike."

"Good night, probie.

When Gibbs entered to get a blanket to the living room couch, he opened the door slightly and saw that Jenny was almost asleep. She was lying in the middle of the single bed, facing the side of the door with only a thin sheet covering her and Gibbs saw that she had removed her robe and was wearing a green nightgown, her face unreadable and her green eyes where wide awake then.

"Jen, did I wake up you?" Gibbs asked as he entered the room and went to the closet, grabbing the blanket and going to Jenny, stopping in front of her.

"No, I wasn't asleep."

"I know you're used to your queen-size bed, but it was the best we could get." Gibbs said, smirking and asking permission to sit on the edge of the bed and Jenny gave him space, still laying in the mattress.

"That's not it."

Jenny said, looking up and finding Gibbs's blue eyes. It was strange to be there with him sitting in bed with her, like Paris again and her heart sank.

"Then what is it?" Gibbs asked, curious.

Jenny sighed, trying to explain without letting her guard down.

"In my house in Georgetown, I slept alone with empty rooms and here I know that you and Mike are at the end of the corridor. It's comforting."

Gibbs was surprised for a moment by the thought that she felt alone in that huge and empty house with the memories of her father. It was like he used to feel in his house that was full of memories of Kelly and Shannon, but he felt he had already overcome. Gibbs then decided to use Mike's suggestion and smiled:

"Let's go to the zoo tomorrow?"

"Zoo, Jethro? With all that's going on?" Jenny asked surprised, raising an eyebrow.

Gibbs made a motion with his head.

"When was the last time you went to a zoo, Jen?"

"Probably many years ago, just like you, I guess."

Gibbs looked at her for a moment and Jenny laughed like she hadn't for months and Gibbs, amazed at her beautiful smile, laughed with her. Jenny shook her head and said:

"Tomorrow morning."

Gibbs leaned toward Jenny to give her a goodnight kiss on the forehead, while she sat down to kiss him on the face and Jenny's mouth ended up kissing the corner of his mouth. Flashes of nights in Marseille, Serbia and Paris hit them and Jenny moaned with the contact, making Gibbs grab her face and kiss her on the lips. Jenny's eyes widened, as she tried to pull away, shocked.

"Jet-" She tried to say angry, but Gibbs grabbed her wrists, pressing his lips to hers firm and both could feel their pulse accelerated.

Jenny began to kiss him back, giving up, wanting to kiss him more and he released her wrists and pulled her over his legs, being hit by her strong scent and not wanting to release Jenny anymore. Jenny blushed but smiled when she felt his erection beneath the jeans.

"Oh Jeeen..." He groaned as she shifted on his lap, her nightgown rising a little and her centre touching his member as she brushed her tongue on his lips and Gibbs parted them, allowing her tongue inside and their tongues touched.

Jenny was leaning into him, causing Gibbs's back to reach the mattress, with the redhead over him, breaking the kiss, both panting and Jenny leaned on her elbows, her lips lowering to his neck and earning out a moan from Gibbs when she began to nibble and suck one spot below his ear that she knew he liked .

Gibbs buried a hand on her red hair as he ran a hand down the side of her ribs and chest with a firm and exploratory touch, squeezing her right breast over the fabric, before slipping his hand inside her nightgown and massaged it, squeezing her nipple with his fingers.

"Jethro... Oooh." She moaned, closing her eyes and Gibbs kissed her, changing to her left breast.

Supporting herself over one elbow, she lowered her other hand to the button of his pants, opening it and running her hands inside, finding his cock already hard and stroking it.

"Jeeen..." He groaned, closing his eyes and gripping her hair in his hand, feeling close to explode under her touch.

"Relax..." Jenny smiled naughtily.

She increased the speed of her moves on him, up and down, feeling his cock in her hand after years and glad that she still have that effect on him, as she felt Gibbs irregular breath, and ran a finger over the head, then to the length and he exploded in her hand and Jenny gently kissed him, helping Gibbs to return from his high.

Gibbs smiled at her, his face red and Jenny's eyes shone and she started kissing his neck as his hand went to her thighs, feeling the soft skin that flushed under his touch, leaving him amazed and he raised his hand toward the nightgown's bar until her panties and Jenny moaned, feeling butterflies in her stomach, which was good.

But Jenny's rational side made her reject his touch when his calloused hand began to pull aside her panties and Jenny stopped kissing his neck, leaving Gibbs and sitting up in bed, away from him. That wasn't the appropriate time as much as she wanted and part of her was still irritated by the exchange of 'yeses' and 'no's' between them.

"No Jethro, better not." She said seriously, licking her lips, her face flushed in shame and she looked at him, finding Gibbs's sapphire eyes that were mysterious.

"Ok Jen." Gibbs replied with a sigh, getting up from the bed and tucking his pants.

He stared at her green eyes to see if there was some resentment from Jenny, but he didn't find that, so he knew that the chance he was giving her was the right choice.

Gibbs kissed Jenny's forehead and grabbed his blanket, going to the door when she went to bed and he said:

"Good night, Jen, sweet dreams."

"Good night Jethro, don't forget about the zoo tomorrow.

Outside, Gibbs head-slapped himself, for failing to wait until tomorrow to kiss her, his body still recovering from the climax while Jenny slapped her own head, seeing she had failed to leave Gibbs aside although he told her 'no' months ago.

_One night stand_

_And I don't think she's coming back for more_

_She was only looking for a one night stand_

_And I don't think she's coming back for more_

**Enrique Iglesias-One night stand**

**TBC**

**I loved this chapter and I love this song. Leave reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Another chapter, dramatic and there will be a little of Tiva. Have a good read and leave reviews.**

In Washington, in the morning, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky were gathered in Abby's lab seeing what they got on La Grenouille's case. Afraid to raise suspicions from the FBI and the temporary director, Leon Vance, the team used the computer screen from Abby's lab.

"You first, probie." Tony said and McGee went to the screen showing the picture of La Grenouille.

"The only thing I could find out about Rene Benoit was some calls he made to his daughter, in Russia."

"Russia? He may have a supplier there." Tony said, diverting his mind from Jeanne Benoit, feeling Ziva's brown eyes on him. "Was Trent Kort with him?"

"I have no way to know that, Benoit used his private jet. I couldn't find anything about Trent Kort, the man is too good at hiding." McGee then showed a picture of a man with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Agent Todd Langer, 32, has been working for the FBI for three years and recently got his own team."

"Ah, the man who, without any regard with the director, called her by a grotesque name?" Ducky asked, frowning in disgust.

"Yes." McGee agreed and then showed a picture of him beside Rene Benoit in France, both shaking hands. "Langer worked in an office in France, and after finding this photo of them two, I started researching and found that everywhere that La Grenouille was, Langer was around."

"The FBI could be investigating La Grenouille and using Langer to help them?" Abby asked, but Ziva disagreed, approaching to the photo.

"Or he could be working for the CIA and be probing La Grenouille during the Lodestone, this man has something that makes me not trust him."

"Besides the fact that he's from FBI?" Tony joked and all they glared at him and he paused, turning to Ducky, who showed some pictures from La Grenouille's body.

"Agent Fornell could only give me the photos that were in his file."

On the screen appeared two photos: A body being removed and being placed in the car from the FBI and the second showed the body with signs of decomposition.

"Did they deny the permission to see the body?" Tony asked, frowning.

"Yes, the case is in FBI's hands and according to Fornell, only Langer's team has access to the body because they're commanding the case. For me, someone is hiding something regarding the death of this man."

"Maybe the way he died." Tony suggested, sitting in a chair and turning to others. "Maybe Kort tortured La Grenouille and had some help from someone inside the FBI that is covering him."

"That's the point Tony." Ziva said, raising an eyebrow. "Why Trent Kort shot La Grenouille if the goal of Lodestone was to lift him? We found no other weapons dealer that the CIA is helping."

The group froze, hearing a cough behind them and Abby turned off the computer screen when they saw Leon Vance approaching.

"Doctor Mallard, this isn't the autopsy's room."

Ducky excused himself and left the lab, going to the elevator while Vance looked at the others.

"Where's Special Agent Gibbs?"

Abby took her Caf Pow and drank it, while McGee looked at his feet and Tony replied:

"In Mexico, visiting an old friend."

Vance raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"In Mexico? So suddenly?"

"This isn't the first time he did that. Boss never asks for permission."

Vance approached Tony, pointing a finger to his chest and saying slowly:

"Tell Agent Gibbs I hope he's at the Navy Yard until tomorrow morning or he can start looking for another job. It's better for him not to expect the same kind of treatment that director Shepard gave him while I'm in her place and she's sick at home."

"The director is sick?" McGee asked, looking up and getting looks from Tony, Ziva and Abby.

"She didn't feel well during the investigations and Fornell is at her front door while she recovers."

"Ah. I hope she gets well soon." McGee replied and the director stared him:

"Don't you like the way that I command the agency?"

"No sir, that's not-" McGee began to fumble and Vance went to the door, saying:

"She won't be back anytime soon while responding the two processes." And he was gone.

Ziva, Tony and Abby gave head slaps on McGee.

"Sorry, but you didn't explain to me the excuse for the absence of the director." He defended himself and Tony shook his head.

"You're an investigator, McIdiot, you must always be prepared for that kind of thing."

"I miss the director..." Abby said as she grabbed her hippo stuff and hugged it.

"She'll be back." McGee reassured her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, and Abby smiled is thanks to him.

Tony said:

"McGee, Abby, redoing the scene. Ziva and I will give an excuse to follow Langer."

That morning, Jenny and Gibbs walked through the zoo that was quiet with only a few couples and their children. The day was sunny and the couple had seen the elephant, the aquarium section and the Llamas, between discussions, laughs and an ice cream and now the couple had stopped in front of the cage of a couple of lions, that were lying in the sun.

When the two had met at breakfast, things were strange after the kiss last night, but soon they forgot about that and began to think about the animals they wanted to see at the zoo.

"So, Jen, what is your favorite animal?" Gibbs asked while reading the plaque of the Lions.

With the corner of his eye he watched Jenny's feature and her lightly made-up face, finding her beautiful with the hat she wore over her red hair. She had bought him a black hat with the symbol of Mexican zoo and in return he bought a green one for her.

Gibbs was still thinking about last night, remembering the scent of Jenny and the fact that they almost slept together after long nine years and he was willing to find the right opportunity to talk with Jenny. That was their last chance and the last night only confirmed that they were both in love with each other but were too stubborn to admit that.

Both were dressed in casual clothes not to draw attention and Gibbs wore jeans and a NIS t-shirt, while Jenny wore jeans, a top and her essentials high-heels.

The redhead paused to think and then answered:

"Dolphins." Gibbs raised an eyebrow amused and she laughed. "I think it's beautiful the way the dolphins move in the water. And what about you?"

"Easy: Lioness." Gibbs replied, looking at Jenny and the redhead smirked:

"Because it reminds you abofout redheads?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, grabbing Jenny's hand and leading her to the next cage, the monkeys, making her smile against her will by his gesture.

"No, because the lioness reminds me of you Jen." Gibbs then offered her the popcorn innocently and Jenny took it from his hand, giving him a slap on the arm and squinting toward him, making him laugh.

"Shut up Jethro, don't make me compare you with a beaver because of your skills with wood."

"Very funny Jen." He replied sarcastically, lowering her cap on her face by the flap.

"I thought it was." The redhead said, winking at him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, eating the popcorn.

It had been over a decade since she last went to a zoo and being there in Mexico with Gibbs, despite being in trouble with the FBI, it seemed like a dream. Part of her wanted to surrender to the desire she felt for Gibbs because he was the only one who could make her feel loved, but the other part was saying no, still confused and angry with the night she had told him some time ago she wouldn't have take a 'no' for answer and he replied 'no', probably because of her first day as director when she said 'no of the job'.

At that moment, she wanted to forget it all and enjoy the day.

The monkey cage was opened and surrounded by a pond and a bunch of Monkeys were hanging in their houses and trees, entertaining some of the children who stopped there to watch. A boy with red hair stopped in front of the couple holding a camera and smiling, he asked:

"Miss? Can you take a picture of me near the monkeys?"

Surprised by the request, Jenny nodded and took the camera from the boy, following him up the grid and the boy stood, smiling and adjusting his hat. Seeing the boy behind the lens, the redhead wondered if when she had children, they would be like the boy with red hair and his father's eyes, blue and then she shook her head.

When the photo was taken and the boy thanked her, running to the next cage, Gibbs approached the redhead, thinking how much he missed having children at home, running and laughing and he stopped beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder, watching the boy going to see the Tiger and absorbing Gibbs's warmth and scent.

"I always wondered how my child would look like..." She said thoughtfully.

Gibbs looked down, finding her green eyes that were looking up to stare him, the cap on her hair brushing against his chin and he wrapped her shoulders with his arm.

"Beautiful as his mother... And also stubborn." Gibbs replied, imagining a child with her, a beautiful boy or girl.

Jenny laughed, raising one hand and adjusting his cap over his gray hair.

"I think he would inherit his father's stubbornness, Jethro." Jenny shut her mouth, then realizing what she had just told him, shocked.

Gibbs was surprised for a moment, and both were in silent before she untangle from him, wanting to break the strange mood, catching Gibbs's hand to go to the bird's section.

"We still have a lot of animals that I want to see today Jethro, macaws, toucans and giraffes!"

Gibbs had to walk fast as she pulled him in a hurry and Gibbs laughed at how much they were enjoying themselves there in the Zoo and how fast they could break the strange mood.

"Who knew you had a child's side, Jen?"

"You wanted to come to the zoo, now you'll have to stand."

McGee and Abby had gone to the garage where they would redo the scene. Both wore gloves and shields for eyes and ears. One feet away from them was a doll representing Rene Benoit.

"Right. The director was right here, with the gun pointed at his head." Abby held Jenny's Glock that Fornell managed to give her.

"And she said Trent Kort came from behind and held her hand over the gun as well." McGee went behind Abby, putting his hand over hers and he blushed, even though they were just redoing the scene.

"Tim, relax." Abby said, smiling amused, as she felt his scent of soap. "Then he pulled the trigger."

McGee pulled the trigger, hitting the doll's forehead and making the false blood drip. Abby frowned, removing her glasses and saying:

"They didn't find blood on the yacht, but if he was shot in the forehead, the blood would have splattered all over before he fell into the sea."

"What does that mean Abby?" McGee asked, as they looked at the photo of the decomposing body which had the mark of a shot.

"That there is something wrong in this scene, Tim. Also, the director was there at one feet of distance from La Grenouille. According to Ducky, the size of the damage on the forehead in the picture shows that the shot was made from at least 5 feet."

Inside the elevator, Ziva turned to Tony and watched him closely, touching his shoulder.

"Tony, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ziva. Vance is the new director, Gibbs and Jenny are in Mexico and we have several cases to solve. Yeah I'm fine." He replied sarcastically and Ziva pursed her lips.

"I was asking because of Jeanne Benoit."

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I still feel bad for having used her, but I have to overcome her." He said and looked into her brown eyes. "Satisfied?"

"Tony, if you need to, you can talk to me." The Israelite said, smiling.

Tony smiled too just before the elevator doors opened.

"We could have dinner together, after we follow Langer." He suggested, touching her cheek before she removed her own hand from his shoulder and left the elevator.

"Sure, Tony. But just dinner." She stressed, smirking and going to her desk and Tony shook his head, laughing and following her.

After lunch, Gibbs and Jenny returned to Mike's house, not to raise suspicion for walking too much in public places, when Gibbs's phone rang:

"Gibbs."

"Boss, its Tony. We have news about the case."

Jenny looked at him and motioned to go into the living room as he put the phone on speaker.

"We are listening DiNozzo."

"Abby and McGee have reconstructed the crime scene and there are two problems: The first is that if the shot was given on the forehead, there should be marks of blood on the yacht. Ziva and I search the whole place but didn't find any washed brand. The second problem is that Ducky thinks the body with the shot in the forehead was hit from 5 feet away by the size of the damage."

"But I was there, 1 feet from him when Kort shot." Jenny said, frowning and looking at Gibbs.

"Exactly director. We think that FBI's hiding something."

"What else you got?" Gibbs asked, tense, confirming his suspicions regarding the FBI.

"Ziva and I followed Langer, the FBI agent."

Jenny held her breath, remembering the man who accused her for aggression. Gibbs put a hand over her, reassuring her.

"And?" Gibbs insisted.

"There is something between him and Trent Kort. The two met in a park today at lunchtime. It was fast, but Kort gave him something. Boss, we thought someone from FBI is involved with Benoit and CIA."

"We believe it too." Jenny replied, remembering about Kort saying that Lodestone wasn't over, and Langer's aggressively interrogated.

"Boss, I need to send you the pictures we took and the report, do you have a computer there?"

"No."

"According to McGee, there is a Cybercafé that isn't far from Mike Franks's house."

"I'm going there. Keep us informed and be careful."

"Okay, bye boss, director."

When Tony hung up, Gibbs stood up, grabbing his wallet and gun and Jen stood up too, following him to the door.

"I'll go with you Jethro, this case involves me!"

"No, Jen."

"Don't you dare to shut me out from this, Jethro!" She threatened him, shutting the door and he stared at her.

Gibbs pulled her away from the door carefully, saying:

"No Jen, you're staying here. If Kort and Langer are workings together they may find that you aren't sick at home but here. Stay." Gibbs said in a tone that dispensed discussions, not wanting to expose her more.

Jenny frowned at him when Gibbs walked out the door, and she decided to go after him, grabbing her gun and going to the door, eyes narrowed when she bumped into Mike at the door.

"Madame, Gibbs asked me for you to stay here."

Jenny shook her head, sitting on the couch and toppling her head back in frustration.

"Does he want to drive me crazy, locked in this house?"

Jenny didn't like to take orders, much less sit and do nothing while the others risked their live, especially Gibbs. Mike sat down beside her and said seriously:

"No, he wants to keep you safe."

_If we ever say we'll never be together _

_and we ended with goodbye _

_don't know what I'd do ..._

_I'm lost without you_

**Delta-Lost without you**

**TBC**

**Jenny as a drama Queen. The next will show what will happen between them. Reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thank you for the reviews, this chapter will be Rate M and things between Gibbs and Jenny will change. For better or worse, you'll need to read, to find out. Have a good read and leave reviews.**

When Gibbs returned to Mike Franks' house in the late afternoon, with some of the evidence in hand, he went to the guest room looking for Jenny, but he didn't find her. He then looked in the bathroom and began to worry so he decided to go to Mike, who was lying on the porch reading the newspaper.

"Mike, where's Jen?"

Mike lowered his newspaper, scratching his head, knowing that Gibbs would be mad and then he said:

"She went out to buy ice cream."

Gibbs glared at him, angry and worried about Jenny walking alone in Mexico, at the risk of being discovered. She had no idea how his heart was hurt, knowing how stubborn she could be, disobeying an order just to annoy him.

"I told you not to let her go alone!"

"Gibbs, listen. Madame has been under a lot of stress and staying locked inside this house isn't going to help her."

Mike couldn't stand looking at Jenny walking inside his house, frustrated, stirring in her suitcase and then getting tired and going to the kitchen for coffee, looking out the window looking for a sign of Gibbs and turning to walk through the rooms so he decided to let her go to a ice cream shop that was nearby, knowing it wasn't a very busy place.

"I prefer to see her stressed than arrested, Mike, there's something wrong in this case and I don't want to see her risking her life in a stupid way!"

He then showed him the pictures of Kort and Langer in the park. Gibbs was worried about the fact that soon they would pressure Fornell and discover that Jenny wasn't in Washington and ended up arrested. He couldn't see her behind bars and knew that although she was stronger, she wouldn't handle it, so he didn't mind if she would get angry with him for being all the time inside the house.

"It will take some time until they find out where she is."

Gibbs sighed annoyed, dodging Mike and going to the door when he saw a figure walking along the beach and he exhaled in relief, walking down the stairs and towards the figure that was far, but not unrecognizable. When he approached Jenny, the redhead looked surprised.

"Jethro?"

Jenny had been uneasy with him outside, not liking the idea of him alone on the streets and she, locked in the house, without having news about him, it bothered her even though she struggled to admit and so she went out for ice cream hoping to make him mad but also to be able to see him.

"Damn Jen, I told you not to go out alone!" He exclaimed angry, staring at her.

Jenny's face started to get red, because his tone of voice that he was using to talk to her while she was worried about him.

"You don't own me Jethro!" She stared at him with her green eyes glowing with anger, before she deviate from his eyes.

Gibbs grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him and seeing the anger and pain in her eyes because he went out alone. All the anger that Gibbs had evaporated and he looked deep into her angry green eyes and said what he meant a long time, with a gentle voice:

"Jen, I miss you."

"Let's not navigate in this story again." She snapped, diverting her eyes and feeling his disappointment, while her heart was breaking because she couldn't forget the 'no' and tell him she felt the same for him. "I'll keep the 'no off the job'."

"You are no longer my boss, you are suspend, remember?" He said in a low and cold voice, trying not to show how much it had hurt him, hearing the answer and seeing that everything ended there.

Jenny held her breath and slapped him across the face, not liking to be reminded of the reasons for not being in her office.

"Enough, Jethro." She said slowly and Gibbs just shook his head, disappointed with the redhead.

"I give up Jen. I'll ask Mike to take care of you."

And he passed by her without looking at her, heading toward the end of the beach, fading slowly at the sunset

Heartbroken, Jenny redid the way to Mike's house, feeling bad for giving Gibbs a slap and when she reached the porch she found Mike. Mike lowered his newspaper to see that she was pale and her eyes tight so he pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"You two have a fight?"

"Why? Why do you say that he wants to see me safe?" She asked staring at him.

Gibbs would never do something like that for some of their ex wives and Jenny felt like she was one of them.

"He loves you too much to the point he ended his marriage with Stephanie when he realized that she wasn't you and he risked himself to take you out of Washington. It was the conversation we had here on this porch."

"What did you talk?" Jenny asked, surprised, her heart beating fast to hear him saying that he loved her, which also didn't make much sense.

It was strange to imagine Gibbs talking about her with someone or talking about his ex wives. Mike turned to her and stared into her green eyes:

"I can't talk about it with you, but I'll give you some advice: You two need to stop being stubborn, saying 'no' while the other says 'yes' and vice versa."

In the rest of the afternoon, Jenny was wandering through the rooms of the house, worried about Gibbs and wanting to call him, but she couldn't risk. She picked up a book that Ziva had packed and tried to read it, but without success, quickly remembering his 'no', the declaration, her 'no' and Mike's words. She knew she had said 'no' in revenge, even if her heart hurt for not being able to be with the only man in her life.

When it was 8 pm, Jenny left her room and went to Mike, worried.

"Mike, where's Jethro?"

"He called me and said he was in the cantina and I was supposed to take care of you."

"No need, I'm going after him."

And she went towards the door, still in the clothes from earlier.

Reaching the cantina, there were many customers eating and drinking and some men turned to watch Jenny, but the redhead ignored them, looking for Gibbs and seeing him sat on the counter with a redhead beside him, wearing a red dress, laughing. Jenny felt anger to see the redhead's hand on his leg, but Gibbs politely withdrew her hand, placing it on the table and Jenny walked up to them, crossing her arms.

"Jethro? Got a minute?" She asked with a stern voice and she received an angry look from the mysterious redhead.

"Jen?" He looked surprised to see her there and then his eyes turned cold. "You should be at home with Mike."

"Not when I don't know if you are alright." She replied, stubborn.

"What do you want?"

The mysterious redhead, seeing the discussion, excused herself and retired, kissing his cheek and Gibbs glared at Jenny for making his friend go away.

"Why did you tell me that, earlier?" She asked in a hurt tone.

Gibbs rubbed his face and pointed to the chair for her, as he ordered two tequilas, knowing that they would need a drink if they were going to discuss that

"Why Jen? Because it's the true. If you said no, why are you here?" He asked tired and irritable.

Jenny bit her lip, looking at him and revealed:

"Franks talked to me about the conversation between you and him on the porch and that you broke up with Stephanie because of me."

"Yes, Jen, because you left Paris carrying my broken heart." He said with a calm voice, even though it hurt to think about Jenny's departure and the year he had been married to Stephanie.

The redhead shook her head, her bangs falling over her eyes, but she ignored it, telling stunned:

"I said 'no' because you told me 'no' several months ago, remember? I told you I had done what was the best for me, but I'm sorry now! You made it clear you wanted nothing with me."

"Jen, I said 'no' because I was still angry at our first meeting three years ago, when you said 'no off the job'. I realized I had done something stupid and wanted to turn back." He revealed aloud, ignoring that some people turned to look at the couple, because his eyes were focused on Jenny. "That's why I kissed you yesterday, I miss you."

"Damn Jethro." She said, feeling a tear fall down her face and she hurried to clean it.

Gibbs offered her the glass of tequila and she took a long sip.

Jenny felt a lump in her throat as she remembered the slap she had given him earlier in response to his statement. All those nights spent alone, wanting Gibbs beside her, hugging her and making her crazy, that never happened thanks to their stubbornness. Seeing the all the emotions going through Jenny's face, he lowered her glass and said in a low and soothing voice:

"Jen? If you don't want us to be together again, say it and I will no longer look for you. Let's finish this investigation and get back to Washington in peace."

Gibbs's heart ached to say that to the woman he loved, but he would keep his word. Jenny took the glass again, taking a last sip, breathing deeply a few times and then saying hoarsely:

"I miss you too!"

Gibbs felt his heart lighter by hearing her say that and he lifted her chin, wiping a tear that was falling on her face again. Jenny met his eyes and saw them shining with excitement and she smiled gently, turning her head to the side and kissed his hand that wiped her tear. She then looked at his face, touching his cheek gently and saying:

"Jethro, I'm so sor-" But he cut her, kissing her lips quickly.

"Don't apologize, Jen.

"I think during those three years, we've forgotten something along the way, wanting to beat the other." She told him in a passionate tone, still staring at his sapphire eyes and thinking about the three years following the fights and arguments with no one of them wanting to give in and ignoring the love they felt not to see the other win.

Gibbs nodded, feeling foolish for all their fighting and then dropped her face, bringing to him the chair where Jenny was sat, staring at her emerald eyes, saying with a passionate voice with a smile on his face:

"Let's re-find the love we had once."

Gibbs kissed her and their eyes met before Jenny closed her eyes and just felt his soft and firm lips on hers, then returning the kiss.

After finishing their drinks and sharing more kisses, the two left the bar and walked on the deserted beach near Frank's house, when Jenny stopped him, still holding his hand while looking around seeing the desert beach.

"What is this, Jen?" He asked curiously.

But she just leaned forward, kissing him. Gibbs put a hand on her waist, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss, asking for passage for his tongue and Jenny let go of his hand, holding the hem of his shirt and Gibbs was surprised, breaking the kiss and looking at her.

"You want to do it here?"

"Yes." She replied, catching her breath. "Right here."

Gibbs smiled, helping her to take off his own shirt and throwing it in the sand and she ran her hands on his chest, scratching him lightly while Gibbs tilted his head to kiss her neck, eliciting a moan from her, sucking on her pulse point.

"Jethro..." She moaned, tilting her head to the side, exposing more of her neck as her hands went up to his gray hair, massaging his scalp.

Gibbs took off her white top and green bra, as he lowered his lips to her cleavage, one hand on her waist and his other supporting her back as he laid them carefully on the soft sand and Jenny stood over him, kissing Gibbs as she unbuttoned his jeans and Gibbs lifted his hips to remove it along with his underwear and Jenny held her breath to see him completely naked and hard.

"See something you like?" Gibbs asked, smirking when they stopped kissing to breathe.

Jenny just smiled, her lips lowering to his chest, biting him softly as her hands went down to his abdomen, making him shiver with the pressure she was doing, massaging him there. Gibbs's hands went to her buttocks covered by pants and squeezed them, eliciting a sigh from Jenny, who arched her back and helped him remove her pants, leaving her with only her panties, while he took her by the waist and exchanged positions, getting on top of her, careful not to hurt her, leaning on one elbow as his mouth descended to her breast, kissing one and caressing the other with his hand, playing with the nipples.

Not wanting to let he be the only having fun, Jenny's hands reached his cock, stroking him lightly and then intensifying the movements while Gibbs felt that he wouldn't last long, feeling her thumb on the head of his member.

"Jen..." He murmured in a warning tone lowering the hand that was on her breast to her belly.

The redhead felt the excitement in her abdomen with his firm and gentle touch, lowering more and more until he reached her panties, stroking her centre over it.

"Stop teasing me... Jethro." She said, as she kept her hands on his cock and he kept kissing her breast, watching her body flush despite the dark.

Gibbs smiled, looking up and seeing Jenny with her head on the sand looking up, her back arched as his hand removed the last piece of her clothing. She was beautiful and Gibbs began stroking her gently, his fingers finding her clit and drawing a circular motion and the redhead released his cock, sticking her fingers in the sand. Gibbs then entered a finger inside her and then another, preparing her and then Jenny said:

"Please Jethro..."

"Yes."

He withdrew his fingers while preparing himself between her legs and then penetrated her with a single movement, covering her mouth with his to muffle Jenny's loud moan. Gibbs waited for her to get used to him, and when he felt Jenny start moving beneath him, Gibbs started the movement back and forth, putting an arm under her head and the other hand holding her by the waist, and Jenny put her arms around his neck. They smiled in a mixture of passion and happiness when they looked at each other, as they began to find their rhythm.

When both reached the climax, Gibbs quickly pulled her to his chest, both sweaty and tired, but smiling and they kissed one last time. Gibbs brushed the sweaty hair from Jenny's face and she placed a kiss on his chest, looking at Gibbs and finding his blue eyes.

"I don't want to have more 'no's' between us, Jethro..." Jenny whispered not wanting to lose him again.

Gibbs kissed her lips softly, admiring the moonlight bathing their bodies on the sand.

"No more 'nos', Jen."

_I'll run to the moon and walk on the sea_

_I'll start a new world for you and me_

_And I'll save ya when the sky falls_

_Can you hear the siren call?_

**Kat Krazy-Siren**

**TBC**

**I love this song. Did you like the chap? It's far from the end but right now things between them will be sweet and cute. Leave reviews please, they make me happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Another rate M, but with sweet moments between Gibbs and Jen and Ziva and Tony. Have a good read.**

The next afternoon, Gibbs took Jenny to downtown to see the shops and boutiques, the sun illuminating the sidewalks full of tourists. Both were happy as they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, like in Paris and Gibbs kept a careful eye on the people around, to see if any of them represented a threat to Jenny.

The city smelled of sea and Jenny was enjoying spending the afternoon with Gibbs, putting aside the concerns that had been weighing on them in the last days, now that they had fixed things between them. And there in Mexico they didn't need to wear formal clothes and she opted for a long skirt that reached her feet, sandals and a white tank top, her hair falling in waves down her back.

Jenny was looking for something to surprise Gibbs when she stopped in front of a clothing store and stood there, frowning as she looked the showcase.

Gibbs, knowing that Jenny could take a long time looking in the window to decide if she would buy or not, smiled, walking to a coffee shop that was nearby, still watching Jenny.

"Jen? I'll buy coffee."

The redhead agreed, focused in the window.

"Okay."

When he ordered the coffees, he saw the redhead entering the store and he shook his head amused, waiting for their coffee. He couldn't believe it had been only 24 hours since he and Jenny had reconciled and for the first time in years, he was happy.

Jenny found two clothes she liked and she marveled at the mirror dressing the red bikini, newly purchased, and opting to wear it under her clothes. She knew that Gibbs would like the model when they would go to the beach.

"Anything else, señora?" The cashier asked as Jenny paid.

"No, that's all."

Jenny then felt someone behind her and relaxed when she inhaled Gibbs's scent, as he wrapped a hand around her waist and handed her a cup of coffee.

"What did you buy, Jen?" Gibbs asked curiously, trying to look inside the new bag and she laughed, pulling the bag out of his sight and leading him out of the store.

"You'll see it later."

Jenny started to walk again when Gibbs put a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her to him and kissing her and the redhead sighed contentedly, corresponding to the kiss before they parted to breathe.

"Where, Jen?"

"Let's see the handicrafts shop?" She suggested and Gibbs agreed, lowering his hand from her neck to her shoulders, leading her.

In Washington, Ziva and Tony were having lunch in a restaurant after a morning writing reports of delayed cases and now they took advantage of the free time to talk. They talked a little about the facts of their childhood, hobbies and now Tony teased Ziva by her choice of salad and chicken while she retorted, pointing to his plate with sausage and pasta.

"Tony, frankly, I'm amazed at the amount of calories you consume." She said, shaking her head and finished eating her salad.

"Live a little Zee-vah. You can always find creative ways to burn all those calories." He said, poking his fork with a piece of sausage and extending towards her.

Ziva's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but then she took a bite, chewing and Tony thought how beautiful and funnier she was along with her ironic mood. Ziva smiled and then said:

"Thanks for the dinner last night Tony." She thanked, as she sipped her juice and Tony smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"We had fun."

"Beside the torture of hearing you make 20 movie quotes between the plates." She replied, rolling her eyes, but smiling inside.

Tony seemed to be forgetting about Jeanne Benoit gradually and returning to be the old Tony and it made her happy, making her heart beat fast and she realized maybe she was falling in love with him.

"And hearing yours threats with the knife in your pocket." Tony made a pause and then his face became soft. "I know you were with me yesterday to... You know, help me forget her. Thank you."

Surprised by what he said, Ziva leaned on the table, taking his hand with hers and tilting her head to the side, her brown curls falling on her shoulders. Her brown eyes met his greens and she said:

"You're my partner Tony and you can always count with me. I don't like seeing you with a parted heart."

"Broken heart, Ziva." He corrected her, smiling and intertwining his fingers with hers and Ziva looked at him, blushing a little. "You know I'd do the same for you."

"I know, Tony."

When both paid the bill and left the place, Tony gave a huge smile and extended his arm to her. Also smiling and raising an eyebrow, Ziva took his arm as they walked to the car and the brunette laughed, a lock of hair falling on her face and Tony approached gentle, brushing away the strand of hair and causing a chill in her. But then the brunette turned serious and pulled Tony to the side of the car, silencing him.

"It's agent Langer."

Tony looked ahead and saw Langer discreetly leaving another restaurant and entering his car.

Quietly, the two agents entered the car and followed him from afar, getting suspicious when they realized where they were going. Langer's car stopped near the wharf and he left the car, giving a look around before heading to the La Grenouille's yacht, which still had the insulation tapes.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and the brunette grabbed the camera from the purse and they hide behind a boat that was there. Ziva adjusted the lens and started taking pictures of him walking down the yacht, wearing latex gloves as he checked if there was more evidence. Tony was holding the binoculars and murmured:

"What's he doing here? His team has already collected all the evidence."

"Maybe he wants to make sure that there is nothing that may incriminate Kort." Ziva suggested and Tony agreed.

"We'd better get back to the agency."

At home, Jenny left the shop bags on the bed, smiling at the memory of the afternoon she spent with Gibbs, walking in the downtown in the sun as a couple, laughing and talking. Jenny took off her long skirt and then the t-shirt, leaving only the bikini she bought, when she heard a whistle from the door.

Smiling, she turned and saw Gibbs, smiling and admiring her, wearing a blue shirt saying 'I've been in Mexico' Jenny had bought for him and shorts.

"That's what you bought earlier?" Gibbs asked, approaching her and hugging from behind, one hand playing with the node from the top of her bikini, making her heart beat faster as it always happened when he touched her while his lips kissed her below the ear.

"Uh-huh."

Jenny pulled away from him, taking a short robe that was on the chair and wearing it, putting the bag on her shoulder. She then approached him kissing him on the lips and she said:

"I have one more surprise, but I'll just show to you tomorrow night." She said, referring to the dinner that he had suggested.

Gibbs sighed, figuring he would have to wait until tomorrow to see what she had bought.

"Jen..."

She winked at him and said:

"Let's go, Jethro, the beach's waiting for us."

And she caught him by the shirt bar, guiding him out of the room as he shook his head and laughed. When they left the house, toward the beach, Jenny placed the bag on the sand and walked to the water, while Gibbs removed his shirt and shorts. The cold water touched her ankles, and she retreated, but Gibbs picked her up, getting her in the water and she screamed in protest:

"Jethro!"

Gibbs laughed, as he lowered her into the water, at their waist, as he dove and reappeared, running a hand through his wet hair. Jenny looked furious, glaring at him while a side of her wet robe hung on her shoulder.

"Cold?" He asked innocently. "I know several ways to warm you."

He moved closer, his hands seeking the sash of robe and opening it, throwing it towards the beach and caressing her bare back and Jenny rolled her eyes, slipping from him and dipping, returning to the surface and she start swimming.

Gibbs was admiring her moves under the water when she looked back and smirked and he started swimming, following and reaching her, taking Jenny in his arms, and making her laugh.

"Now you can't escape." He whispered in her ear, before nibbling it.

"I don't want to run away... Because I love you Jethro." She whispered back, her voice filled with passion.

For years she hadn't use those three words, four with his name, and for a moment she felt her heart beat fast as Gibbs released her ear and his blue eyes were lost on hers.

"I love you Jennifer." He whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion, using her full name.

Jenny smiled, resting her hands on his chest, looking deep into his sapphire eyes, before kissing him passionately.

Gibbs brought his hands up to her waist, supporting her weight as Jenny climbed her hands from his chest to his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him more intensely.

Gibbs dropped a hand to the red lace from the bottom of her bikini, teasing her before lowering to the bar and pushing it aside, penetrating her with one finger and then another, feeling her wetness mixing with the water, seeing that she was ready and Jenny interrupted the kiss, whispering his name in his ear, before lowering her lips to his neck, kissing and nibbling the spot. Jenny's heels lowered his trunks and she lowered a hand to stroke his cock before the couple faced each other.

"Ready Jen?" He asked breathlessly, seeing her green eyes shining.

"Make this one of the best sex we have had." Jenny replied, raising an eyebrow and holding on his neck again.

Gibbs kissed her again, penetrating her hard in one motion and both were breathlessly, while Gibbs felt his excitation grow up, waiting a sign from Jenny and the redhead nodded, starting to move her hips and he followed her.

As they moved together, Gibbs's lips lowered to her breasts, kissing them over the red bikini while Jenny curled her fingers in the hair of his neck, mumbling his name. Soon both climaxed and Gibbs waited for Jenny to recover to release her.

They both smiled, kissing again before leaving the water, heading toward their stuff on the sand and Jenny dressed her moist robe and threw a towel to Gibbs.

The sun was setting and the couple sat in the sand and Gibbs took a bottle of bourbon and two glasses from the bag, filling them and handing one to Jenny. Jenny tightened her robe around her body feeling the cool breeze from the beginning of the night as she took a sip of the drink and Gibbs involved her with his free arm to warm her while sipping his drink, both smiling and enjoying a little before going to meet Mike for dinner.

_Didn't you_

_Love me faster than the devil _

_Run me straight into the ground _

_Drowning deep inside your water _

_Drowning deep inside your sound _

**OAR-Love and Memories**

**TBC**

**Did you like? The next chapter will show Jen and Jethro in the field, in Mexico. Leave reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A little of action in this chap and we'll learn a little about the FBI agent, Langer. Rate M and I hope you like.**

That was the last day of Gibbs in Mexico and although that Jenny had insisted, he couldn't stay any longer, they only had 4 days to solve the case of La Grenouille and try to save Jenny from being arrested and he had stayed one more day there because he couldn't stand staying away from her for much time.

The two were lying in bed, struggling with the small space and trying to be quiet because Mike was with his girlfriend on the porch and he could hear their moans if they got louder.

Jenny was lying with her head buried in the pillow, one hand on her mouth and the other grasping Gibbs's hair. The redhead had her knees bent apart, while Gibbs had his head between her legs, his hands holding her ankles in place, torturing her clit with his lips and tongue, his lips closing around her clit, before his tongue penetrated her, worshiping her taste and loving to listen to her breath intersected.

"Jeeeen, everyone will hear you..." Gibbs muttered as he reached her right spot, feeling her wetness dripping and a loud moan escaped between her lips, behind her hand.

"You're not helping much..." She sighed, feeling that she was near her climax.

Gibbs climbed his lips, reaching her face and kissing her passionately as he entered her with his member and they both began to move together, moaning their names.

Fifteen minutes later, they were lying in bed recovering, seeing that the sky began to darken and Jenny raised her head which was over his chest, leaving the bed.

"If you're going to take me to have dinner, we'd better take a shower soon." She said, looking at the time on his watch that was on the table. "Separated." She said when she saw Gibbs smiling.

He rolled his eyes as she twinkled to him, grabbing her robe and closing the bedroom door behind her.

Half an hour later, Gibbs was sitting in the living room with Mike, because his girlfriend had gone home and Gibbs wore a navy-blue shirt with buttons. He had invited Jenny to have dinner, knowing how frustrated she had been, staying indoors, but knowing that if she was with him, nothing would happen to her. He had his gun and badge in his pocket.

"So, probie, where are you going to take her?" Mike asked, looking to his friend up and down, surprised to see him in social clothing.

"I'm going to take Jenny to a small Mexican restaurant."

"So, are things between you two alright, then?" The old man asked, smiling, though he already knew the answer when he had had dinner with them after the fight and also, by the sounds coming from Jenny's room.

Gibbs smiled slightly and Mike asked, more seriously:

"How are things going to be when you get back to Washington in the morning?"

Gibbs sighed, running a hand through his hair, knowing that it would be a hard time for them, but necessary.

"I'll throw myself in this investigation and get more evidence to incriminate Kort. Tony said he saw Langer walking around the yacht yesterday."

"I hope you can help Madame to get rid from this."

"Thanks Mike."

Gibbs then looked to the hallway and saw Jenny coming to him, smiling and both Gibbs and Mike were surprised. She wore a simple dress, dark green, her red hair falling loose down her back and her black high-heels, makeup lightly, and her lips painted in light pink. The dress she had bought the day before and Gibbs approved the clothes.

"You're beautiful." Gibbs whispered, standing up when she came to him and kissing her lips.

"Thanks Jethro, you look very charming." She winked at him, running her hands over his shirt and tucking a button.

The couple turned to Mike and said goodbye to him when Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gibbs, and its better be important." He said, his hand intertwined with Jenny's.

"It's me, Gibbs, Fornell. I need to tell you something: Langer managed to pass me today and discovered that Jenny isn't sick."

Gibbs looked at Jenny, his eyes unreadable as his mind began to run, thinking of ways to protect Jenny or catch Langer first.

"Jethro, what happened?" Jenny asked, frowning, but he silenced her, as he asked:

"How did he find out?"

"He showed up with a search warrant and then he saw that there was nobody at Jenny's house. He doesn't know that she's with you in Mexico, but Gibbs, you need to come back tomorrow."

"Right, Fornell." Gibbs hung up and saw that Jenny and Mike were looking at him, waiting and he said: "Langer discovered that you aren't at home Jenny."

Jenny licked her lips, massaging her temple and asked:

"Do you want to cancel this dinner?"

But Gibbs shook his head, putting an arm around her shoulders and saying:

"Fornell assured me that he doesn't know you're here and this is our last night together, here."

"And it's not like I'm going alone." She then added, trying to end the strange mood and Gibbs relaxed, as he asked:

"Are you with your gun?

"Yes."

And he felt her gun on her thigh when she kissed him. Before heading out to catch the cab, Gibbs said to his friend:

"Doors and windows closed and gun in hand."

The restaurant was simple but elegant, and for being Tuesday, there were few customers. Gibbs led Jenny to the table beside the window, pulling out the chair for her.

"What a gentleman." She said amused, sitting as he sat facing her and the waiter brought them the menus.

Jenny grabbed her glasses and ran her eyes on the menu which had small letters and Gibbs looked thoughtfully:

"I can't believe you've been here for three days and haven't tried the Mexican food yet."

The redhead raised an eyebrow and said to him:

"Well, you didn't let me go out. And it's not like Mike knows how to cook." Gibbs laughed and then asked:

Gibbs riu e então perguntou:

"Did you decide?"

The redhead smiled, closing the menu and taking off her glasses and handing to him, knowing he was stubborn and hadn't brought his own glasses.

"Tacos with salad, and you?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes because of her choice of food and Jenny admired him with her glasses, finding him even more handsome.

"Burritos."

When the waiter took their orders and Gibbs returned the glasses to Jenny, the two started talking about things that didn't involve the agency and Gibbs was lost in Jenny's voice, enjoying her telling him about her mission in Cairo with Ziva. Jenny laughed, her head falling back slightly, remembering the danger she had put herself and then the brunette had saved her life.

Jenny looked at him, finding Gibbs's blue eyes sparkling with passion and Jenny smiled to him, her green eyes soft and as passionate as his own, as she extended her hand to Gibbs in the same time he extended his hand to her and he held her hand into his, admiring her delicate and elegant fingers.

"I love you Jethro..." Jenny said, still smiling, shaking her head slightly in wonder at what Gibbs always made her feel.

"I love you too Jen." He replied seriously and his eyes shone as he released her hand and took his glass, lifting it in the air.

Jenny grabbed her own, lifting and the two toasted, giving a sip on the wine without taking their eyes off each other.

_Jenny Jenny_

_You're the girl for me_

After a wonderful dinner, where Jenny had convinced him to prove her tacos with salad and Gibbs had prevented her from eating his burrito, with an amused look, the couple shared a dessert and seeing that it was late, they walked through the deserted streets, searching for a cab.

Gibbs had an arm around her shoulders protectively and Jenny rested her head on his shoulder, keeping herself warm from the cold of the Mexican night.

Jenny felt a shiver and she stopped suddenly, leaving Gibbs on alert as she looked at the dark streets with the corner of her eye.

"Jen? What happened?" He asked low, and then, he felt that someone was following them.

The two had their hands in their weapons as they kept walking quietly. Gibbs heard the sound of footsteps behind them and he squeezed his hand on the gun, while he hurried Jenny to walk. The steps behind them intensified and the couple heard that two people were speaking in Russian. Jenny exchanged a look with Gibbs, then they stopped walking, turning and pointing their guns:

"Federal agents!" Gibbs and Jenny shouted and then to their shock, who were following them were Langer and a tall male with black hair.

Langer smiled coldly, looking at the couple and said in Russian to his colleague:

"Kill her."

Gibbs threw Jenny against the wall causing her to hit her back and head in the same time the other man pulled a gun and Gibbs dodged from the bullet, pointing his gun at him and fired before the other could pull the trigger. The man fell to the ground with two bullets in the chest fired by Gibbs and Langer took his gun, pointing at Gibbs and the former gunnery asked coldly:

"For whom do you work, Langer? Because something tells me that isn't for the FBI."

"Very smart agent Gibbs, how did you find out?" Langer had the gun pointed at his forehead and Gibbs showed no fear.

"Your meets with Kort and La Grenouille, your obsession to see the director Shepard arrested? You choose." He said, looking away quickly to check on Jenny, who led a hand to her head as she stood up.

"Did you send your agents after me?" Langer asked coldly and Gibbs asked again:

"I want to know whom you work for!"

"I'm sorry, but this conversation ends here."

But Jenny shot Langer before he hit Gibbs, hitting his in the head and he fell hard on the ground. Jenny lowered her gun and Gibbs hurried towards her, hugging her.

"Jethro, I had to shoot him..." She explained, but Gibbs silenced her with a kiss and then said:

"I know Jen, I heard what they said. Langer and this other man were here to kill you."

Jenny let go of him, grabbing a tissue and then went to the mysterious man and too his wallet:

"Iggor Sokolov. Russian mafia."

"We have to go Jenny, this is a crime scene."

She returned the wallet and Gibbs led her away, until they find a cab and went to Mike's house.

**TBC**

**Did you like? The next chap will be the last from the first part. Leave reviews and suggestions, it helps a lot**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**So, here we are at the last chapter of the first part, thanks for the reviews, I loved. Now we're going to discover what's happening between CIA, NCIS and FBI. Have a good read**

When they reached the house, both looked around suspiciously and Gibbs opened the door to get Jenny inside and the two were surprised when they saw a man with brown hair and eyes in the same color, sitting on the couch next to Mike, looking nervous. Beside him was a suitcase and when he saw the couple at the door, his face was relieved

"Gibbs, Jenny, it's so good to see you two!"

"Decker?!" Jenny exclaimed shocked while Gibbs frowned and the man involved them in a tight hug.

After nine years, there were they three, William Decker, Jenny Shepard and Jethro Gibbs reunited, after the mission in Europe. When they parted from the hug, Gibbs looked him up and down, noting the rumpled clothes and asked him:

"What happened Decker?"

"It's a long story." Mike answered, going to the kitchen and getting coffee.

Jenny sat beside their old friend, putting a hand on his shoulder as Gibbs pulled up a chair and sat facing him, seeing that Decker had dark circles under his eyes and small scratches on his arms.

"Start talking Decker." Gibbs asked calmly and the man took a deep breath.

"A few weeks ago, I noticed that I was being watched in California. At first I thought it was my imagination because my time as agent. But then I began to realize it was true. I sent my girlfriend home for a while and then this morning, someone broke into my home."

He paused and Jenny exchanged a look with Gibbs, both with a bad feeling and Decker took a deep breath, speaking again, still nervous:

"They were two men and they spoke Russian. I've been thinking of traveling and so I hid myself in the first floor while the two men went to the second floor. I got in the car and managed to run from them to the airport. I asked to talk to agent Gibbs or the director in the phone and they told me that Gibbs was in Mexico and Jenny had been suspended."

"One of them was blond?" Jenny asked worriedly and he denied, surprised.

"No. Why?"

"Because half an hour ago we were being hunted by a Russian man and a man infiltrated in the FBI." She replied in a serious tone, while Gibbs put a hand on her knee, making circular movements to calm her.

"Holy shit..." Decker hissed, rubbing his forehead and Mike came in, handing a cup of coffee to Decker and turning to the couple concerned.

"What happened?"

"We killed them. One was Russian and the other, Langer." Gibbs explained and Mike scratched his chin, frowning and trying to connect Langer to the events.

"So Langer didn't work for the FBI."

Gibbs shook his head and Decker then said:

"There's one more thing you need to know. They are hunting the three of us."

"Why and how?" Jenny asked, frowning and looking to her friend.

"When I was hiding, I heard them say four things in Russian: Kill, Jeanne Prentess, Jesse Tyree and Wilson Quick."

"The 1999's team in Europe." Gibbs muttered, realizing that those were the names that they used when they were in Europe, working undercover to destroy a powerful couple of arms dealers.

Gibbs stood up, rubbing his eyes and trying to think, worried about what might happen with Jenny and the others.

"You have any idea who they might be Will?" Jenny asked, looking at her friend, trying to understand the link between 1999, Langer and La Grenouille.

"What I know is that the person behind all this is called Natasha Lenkov."

"Russian too." Mike said, frowning and looking at the three. "I can't imagine why."

Someone knocked on the front door and the four looked at each other, preparing to shoot if they needed and Mike moved quickly, grabbing his gun on the table of the living room while the other three take their weapons and Mike asked aloud:

"Who is there?"

"Agent Fornell. We need to talk to Gibbs and Shepard now, it urgent!" They heard Fornell's voice, sounding urgent and worried.

Gibbs motioned for Mike to open the door and when he opened it, Jenny frowned and Gibbs stepped forward staying next to Mike. At the door were Fornell, his partner George Humphrey, Leon Vance and finally, Trent Kort.

"What's he doing here Fornell?" Gibbs asked with anger, without lowering the gun, while keeping one look on Jenny, who seemed about to attack Kort, who was looking to her.

"We're in trouble, and the three agencies too, both of you need to calm down and listen to me carefully." Fornell said, motioning for the other three to follow him.

Kort raised an eyebrow at Jenny, who squinted, holding her gun in his direction.

"Yeah, we have two problems Fornell." Gibbs said sarcastically. "The first is that you had a traitor in the FBI and the second is that Rene Benoit's killer is with you right now."

"There has never been a murderer." Kort said, staring coldly at Gibbs, who raised an eyebrow and Fornell explained:

"Todd Langer and one of our doctors were working undercover inside the FBI. But how did you know that?"

"He tried to kill us this night." Jenny replied coolly, while they lowered their weapons. "He was with a Russian man called Iggor."

"Are they dead?" Fornell asked hesitantly and she nodded.

"For whom had he been working, Fornell?" Gibbs asked, tired of the suspense, but who replied answered Kort:

"He worked for the CIA before we discover that in fact, he was one of the La Grenouille's henchmen. Langer betrayed the CIA a few hours ago, picking up valuable information and sending it to La Grenouille."

"How?" Jenny asked shocked. "La Grenouille's dead, you killed him!"

"No, he's not." Fornell said, massaging his temple. "La Grenouille faked his own death with Trent Kort's help to incriminate you. The shot hit him in the shoulder and he killed a henchman to take his place. So who took the case were Langer and the doctor, so no one else would see the body."

"You bastard!" Jenny went towards Kort and gave him a punch in the face.

Mike grabbed her, dragging Jenny away from Kort and being cursed by her, while Gibbs was in her front so that Kort couldn't try anything against Jenny.

"If you touch Jenny again, I'll kill you." Gibbs threatened him with eyes shining in anger but Kort wasn't intimidated, as he touched the spot on his face that was hit, angry.

"Gibbs, Jenny and Kort, control yourselves." Fornell pleaded exasperated and Leon Vance then spoke:

"The issue is that Benoit is in Russia and joined an arms dealer named Natasha Lenkov."

"The same woman who is trying to kill us." Jenny whispered to Gibbs, and he confirmed and the four looked at the couple, who explained what had happened.

"We don't know her relationship with you three, but now the FBI is trying to cover up the infiltration and Shepard's name will be cleaned. Kort promised to take the blame but he won't be arrested because an agreement made between the CIA and FBI."

"Blame? But La Grenouille is still alive!" Jenny exclaimed confused and Fornell explained:

"Right now. Benoit became extremely dangerous by taking information from the United States to Russia and now the three agencies want him dead."

"The question is..." Fornell began, motioning to Decker, Jenny and Gibbs and he sat down and took a deep breath, knowing that the next hour would be difficult. "We need the help of you three."

"Shepard, Gibbs and Decker, we want to send you on a mission to Russia to eliminate Lenkov and Benoit." Leon said, staring at the three and opening a folder that he had taken from inside the briefcase. "The SecNav ordered it because you three are the best agents in this area and have knowledgeable about international operations and stake out op."

"And if we don't want to accept it?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow at Leon, who stared at him for a moment.

"Will you leave your partner's life and thousands of Americans' lives being at risk?" He asked seriously and Gibbs closed his eyes, not liking to lose the argument, but seeing that he was right and then Gibbs shook his head in agreement. "And the orders came from the SecNav."

Gibbs exchanged a look with Jenny, seeing that she would accept the mission and then confirming with Decker, who nodded.

"What do we need to do?" Gibbs asked, tired and going towards Jenny, getting between her and Mike, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Well, first, the CIA, FBI and NCIS joined and created a new operation." Kort said slowly, holding a file and the trio stared at him. "Operation Shepperd."

"And what is this operation about?" Jenny asked coldly, staring into his eyes and he smirked at her.

"Well, Cherié, it's the elimination of two arms dealers in Russia that threaten the security of the country and then, make you become the new SecNav."

"Are you kidding?" Jenny laughed wryly, shaking her head at the idea because she'd been an agency's federal head only for 3 years and it seemed impossible, but Leon denied, seriously.

"No. The current SecNav wants to retire when this operation is over and he wants you to take the position."

"Why me?" Jenny asked incredulously.

She had desires to grow in life, yes, but she had never imagined herself as the Secretary of the Navy, because being the director of NCIS was her desire to get revenge against La Grenouille and she didn't know how she felt about the new offer.

"Because Davenport wants you. He's been watching you for years and said that you're more than ready for the job."

"I want to talk to him first." She replied and Vance motioned for her to follow him and Jenny felt Gibbs tense beside her but she reassured him, whispering: "It's ok."

"Can you be clearer about this mission?" Decker asked before Jenny and Vance left and Fornell replied:

"You three are going to Russia where will receive photos of the supposed allies and targets, observe them and try to make friends with some of them, without directly reaching Benoit because he knows Jenny and Gibbs. Kort will go too, to help you three to infiltrate while Vance, Gibbs's team and I will help you in Washington. The 3 agencies are together in this." Fornell paused, staring at the trio and especially at his friend Gibbs, who stared back at him and he continued: "It's a mission of elimination. Getting the trust of their allies, you will reach Benoit and Lenkov and kill them."

The trio exchanged one last look and agreed, knowing it would be the only way to have their safety and that of others back. After Jenny talk through a transmission with the SecNav and accept the position when the mission was over, she met with Gibbs, Mike and Decker watching Vance, Fornell, Humphrey and Kort preparing to go to the hotel because the next day would be busy. Gibbs called Fornell and Vance and announced:

"After this mission, I want to retire from the NCIS. I'll live here in Mexico."

Jenny turned to him, open-mouthed, seeing Gibbs's determined look and Fornell was surprised, staring at his friend.

"Why?"

"Jethro..." Jenny muttered to herself, still shocked.

"I've done everything that I had to do in NCIS. I know I'd saved many lives and killed many bad guys, teaching everything I had to teach to my team." Gibbs paused, looking mainly to Jenny, who now had indecipherable green eyes and he continued: "When I finish this mission I will retire and live peaceably here."

Mike just nodded, staring at his former probie while Decker looked surprised, Vance and Kort emotionless and Fornell then approached to Gibbs, placing a hand on his shoulder:

"Well, if that's what you want, talk to your new director, Leon Vance."

Vance looked at Gibbs, who lifted his chin and the director said:

"When the mission ends, I'll assign your papers. See you all tomorrow morning to start the Shepperd operation, good night."

Decker walked away with the four and Jenny led Gibbs to her room after saying goodnight to Mike, still shocked. Jenny sat up in bed, resting her elbows on her knees, crossing her fingers and resting her chin on them, staring at Gibbs with indecipherable eyes. Now that they were finally together, they would live in different countries because of work and it made her heartbroken.

"Mexico, Jethro?"

Gibbs stopped in front of her with his face serious and said:

"Jen, I know you took the job as SecNav and I don't want you to have to choose between me and work like 9 years ago."

Jenny felt a tear run down her face because she wanted to accept the job but loved him and Gibbs bent down, wiping the tear and kissing her eyelids, cheek, nose and then kissing her lips lightly, before getting up. This decision he'd been already planning for few months, but one way or another, he still was going to keep an eye on Jenny.

He loved her so much, in such an intense way that if necessary, he would buy a ticket to Washington every weekend or buy for her to come live with him on the weekends and when she needed him, there in Mexico.

"Jethro, this is going to work, isn't it? The 'we'?" Jenny asked worriedly and Gibbs nodded, confirming.

"I'm willing to fight for us. And you?" He asked staring at her emerald eyes and she nodded passionately, getting lost in his sapphire eyes.

"I'm willing to fight too. I love you too much Jethro, in a very intense way."

"I love you intensely Jenny, and I promised myself that night we made love on the beach I wouldn't let go of you." He said huskily and Jenny blushed, smiling.

"In the same way that I promised I wouldn't take you off of my life. We'll find a way to combine my work with your life in Mexico."

Jenny took her hands to her back, opening her green dress's zipper and it fell on the floor, showing her beautiful and naked body, staying only in her black high-heels and she walked towards Gibbs, who stayed where he was, staring at her. The redhead opened his social shirt, throwing it in the corner and then she bent down, opening he buttons of his trouser while he grabbed her hair, closing his eyes and feeling her delicately fingers lowering his underwear, touching lightly his cock.

Gibbs raised her by her elbows, kissing one of her breasts, nibbling and then he released it, staring at her emerald eyes with his sapphire eyes and the two kissed passionately while Gibbs lowered one hand from her elbow to between her legs, feeling her moist and then, carefully, he parted her legs with his knee and guided his cock to her opening, penetrating her and both moaned while Jenny tried to keep her pace the same as Gibbs and they kissed and hugged.

After, Gibbs laid on the small bed with her and Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder, distributing butterfly kisses there, behind his ear, then she leaned up, kissing his lips, before closing her eyes and she fell asleep with a smile on her face, while Gibbs pulled the covers over them and then burying his hand in her hair, smiling too.

Tomorrow would be the day they would start the Shepperd operation.

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

**Philiph Philiphs-Home**

**End**

**I hope you liked because there will be the second and third part. It will continue in Operation Shepperd: Stakeout in Russia and will show, Jenny, Gibbs and Decker in Russia with the help of FBI, NCIS and CIA and also Gibbs's team will be helping them. Leave reviews.**


End file.
